X777 The Year Everything Started
by Circus Monster 2002
Summary: In the year X777 Layla died and the dragons disappeared,what if Layla is the cause of it? What if Lucy is the princess but she didn't know because of a magic seal? Find out here! I promise it's good! I know this summary isn't good, I'll probably change it later. Hope you like it! Review! PLease no hate!
1. Memories

**Ok so this topic has been on my brain for a long time now (ever since I read the Grand Magic Games arc, well…the whole anime) (SORRY IF I SPOIL IT OR ANYBODY)**

 **Ok so the dragon's disappeared in the year X777 and Layla (Lucy's mom) died in X777. I've been wondering if this is just a coincidence or Layla is the cause of it! Has anyone else think of this? Because I know I'm NOT the only one! So this is what I think really happened. Also Lucy might be a bit overpowered but oh well, they make Lucy (I think they do) weak in the Anime and Manga. Anyone else think so? So NO HATE PLEASE!**

 **(Starts when the 7 dragon's go through the gate and the gate is now closed)**

 **(Lucy's POV)**

"We did it!" I yelled out of breath. Summoning all of my spirts to close takes a lot of magic power.

"We may have closed it, but 7 dragons made it through, they're already wrecking the city!" a knight yelled.

"WHAT? We can't fight everyone is almost out of magic and is hurt! How are we supposed to fight!?" Yukino yelled, she tried to keep her voice calm, but you could hear how scared she is.

"So what if the dragon's made it through? SO what if were tired and hurt!? We are mages! We protect the ones who can't fight! Believe it or not but all the guild are just one huge family who believe in each other, we can fight and we will win! No matter how hard it is! We may have been enemies during the games but were not now! We're a family. AND EVEN IF WE DIE, WE DIE KNOWING WE DID OUR BEST!"I screamed shocking the people around us. Tears were falling from my eyes, but I still smiled. I lifted my hand in the air putting up the Fairy Tail signal. Few and few were doing the same, soon everyone was (that was around me).

"They're making a ruckus over there!" said an agitated loud voice behind Wendy and I. We both turned around and were surprised at what we saw.

"That-that dragon! We saw him at the dragon graveyard!" Wendy exclaimed. The dragon was still rambling about how much ruckus the other dragons were making.

"I guess back then he talks a lot too…" Carla said annoyed. With one swish of his tail everyone one was thrown to one side, I hit my head on the floor. Black spots were filling my vision. I heard my name being called, but it was too late I was already unconscious.

(Flashback/ memory)

' _Am I dreaming?' I thought as I walked around my old home._

" _Lucy dear! It's time to train with Motherglare and Celestica!" A voice behind me yelled._

' _That voice...it-it can't be!" I thought as I turned around. It was my mother._

' _She-she died!' I thought out loud._

" _Coming mother!" a small voice yelled from down the hall._

' _Wait a minute…Motherglare? Isn't that the dragon Future Rouge is…on? What's going on?'_

" _Common mommy let's go! We can't keep Celestica and Motherglare waiting!" small me answered walking around the corner grabbing mothers hand._

' _Is this a memory? If so, why don't I remember any of it?' I said as I followed little me and mom. I followed them out to the back yard where the gardens were._

' _Hello little princesses! Ready to start training?' a dragon with stars all over its scales._

 _(The dragon had dark blue scales/body with golden stars all over.)_

' _I was born ready Celestica!' the small me yelled ecstatic._

' _Hmm so the dragons name is Celestica.' I thought as I sat down on a concrete bench._

' _Ok then show me and Motherglare what you can do!' Celestica said._

' _You got it!' The small me sucked in her breath and yelled._

" _CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!" a golden and blue swirl of wind and stars came out._

" _CELESTIAL DRAGON CLAW!"_

" _CELESTIAL DRAGON TAIL WHIP!"_

" _CELESTIAL DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!"_

" _CELESTIAL DRAGON IRON FIST!"_

" _CELESTIAL DRAGON WING ATTACK!"_

" _CELESTIAL DRGAON BRILIANT STARS!"_

" _CELESTIAL DRAGON QUEEN DEMOLITION KICK!" (_ _ **AN- see what I did there? The Lucy-kick? Hehehe!)**_

" _CELESTIAL PRINCESS SECRET ART- STAR ATTACK!"_

" _CELESTIAL PRINCESS SCREET ART- BRILLIANT LIGHT!" after that she collapsed onto her knees exhausted._

" _That was wonderful! But of course that's expected of the princess of the Dragon's!" Motherglare yelled happily._

" _I'm sorry did she just say PRINCESS OF THE DRAGON REALM!? This has to be a dream, I got to wake up. There's no way that's true!" I yelled._

' _Layla-sama! Layla-sama! The dragon realm is under attack! A man is trying to control the dragons!'_

" _Who is Zirconis'?"_

" _It's Acnologia Layla-sama!"_

" _Not him again! Didn't he learn not to mess with us!?" Motherglare yelled angrily._

" _Mommy what's going on?" small me asked. Mother just looked at little me and smiled._

" _Nothing, can you go with Zirconis, he's gonna take you daddy. OK?"_

" _OK! Let's go to Daddy!" Lm (_ _ **AN- I got tired of having to type little me over and over again XD)**_ _smiled and ran over to said dragon and jumped on its back._

" _Whoa there, let me change into my human form first!" Zircions said setting Lucy down of his back. He transformed into his human form._

 _(He has dark green hair that spiked up like Loke's. He wore a light green suit with a black tie, and a jade green under shirt.)_

 _He picked Lm back up and walked away._

" _Ok now what do we do Layla-sama?" Celestica asked._

" _The only thing we can do, is lock all the dragons up in the dragon realm so no one gets hurt." Mom said sadly._

" _But we can't! There's got to be a way for us to fight without taking away the dragon slayers dragons!"_

" _There's not. I was informed earlier this week that all the slayers have finished their training and are just having fun with their dragons right now. Lucy has already finished hers to. There's no other choice I'm sorry."_

" _But-"_

" _No but's Motherglare, this is something that has to be done."_

" _I know, but I wish it doesn't have to…"_

" _Me either Celestica…either." Mother replied looking into the sky._

" _What about Lucy, what are we going to tell her?"_

" _Nothing, I will be putting a seal that will seal her magic and memories of her training and dragons within her till she needs to remember. When that time is, I don't know, but it will happened." Mom explained._

" _Wait! With you doing that and locking over 700 dragons away that could kill you!" Motherglare yelled._

" _It might, but I want my family and friends to be safe from harm, even if it means giving up my lie in the process." Mother said looking Motherglare into the eye._

" _But you're going to Lucy all alone! Jude doesn't know about you being the Queen or her being a dragon slayer!" Celestica screamed._

" _No I'm not, she will have my spirts and her spirts you gave her, and she will have all 12 golden keys. She loves them. I will always be with her, not physically but in spirt, keeping her safe from harm. And when the time comes she will take her place on the throne in the Dragon realm." Mother said while tears threatened to fall from her eyes._

" _Are you sure about this Layla?" Motherglare asked softly._

" _If I don't my daughter and my dragons will be hurt, I am positive." Mother replied._

" _When do we start?"_

" _Now." And with that mom stood up and stuck her hand in front of her and yelled (in Latin)_

' _I'm ' princeps regni Principes Draco, head vocatus et protegat, dracones æmulari in malignantibus, imminente regno. Lucy ET custodierit usque and regni ianuas omnes Hearfillia dracones exemplo omnes principum regni super thronum capitque redit. Teleportavimas!'_

" _Goodbye Layla-sama! I will miss you!" Motherglare yelled as she disappeared, leaving behind silver sparkles._

" _Goodbye Layla! I will miss you most!" Celestica said crying as she disappeared leaving behind golden sparkles._

" _G-goodbye, I will miss you both so, so much!" Mom whispered as a tear slid down her cheek and fell to the floor._

" _That's what happened to the dragon!?" I yelled out loud as mom got up and walked towards the Mansion._

' _Where is she going now?' I thought as we entered through the back door. I followed her through the hallways and up some stairs. We ended up at my room._

" _Why are we here?" I asked as she walked in. I looked over her shoulder to see Lm fast asleep in my bed. Mom smiled at Lm._

" _So peaceful, I'm going to miss you most of all Lucy dear." Mom whispered tears staining her cheeks. She walked over to Lm and kissed her forehead and muttered a few words that I couldn't make out. And with that she walked out my room and to hers, telling the servants she was tired. I remember that day perfectly. We trained in the morning and I was too tired to stay up so I took a nap. I was woke up by one of the maids saying that Mom had passed away in her sleep. They said she passed away peacefully from a sickness no one knew she had. That was all a lie, she just ran out of magic saving me and the dragons. The scene changed and I was in a garden._

" _Now where am I?"I asked to no one in particular_

" _Well dear, you are in the dragon realm, in spirt of course!" Someone behind me answered. Shocked that someone heard me, I turned around and saw someone I thought I would never see again._

" _Mom!" I yelled as I ran over to her crying I gave her a hug, holding on tight fearing all of this would disappear and turn into a nightmare._

" _Hello dear."_

" _Mom, was all of that I just saw true? Did all of that really happen?"_

" _Yes child, that all happened, but that was the past. Right now you need to wake up and get rid of the dragons. I will take the seal off you, your appearance might change a little, but not much. It is your job as the princess to make sure those dragons go back to their time. Every dragon know the future princess and Queens. Once you bring them out of the darkness they will know you are their princess and do what you say. You will need to teleport them back to their time ok? You need to say_ _ **'Teleportavimas, Draco regnum- CD aveum abhinc!'**_ _To get them out of the darkness you will need to say '_ _ **Draconis sum princeps regni prodirem tenebrarum. Supprimere chaos ET capite Meo vocationis'**_ _It is time for you to go back now child. I love you, goodbye."_

" _I love you to, bye mother."_

(End of memories/dream/flashback)

"CY…UCY...LUCY! WAKE UP!" Wendy yelled.

"What happened?"

"Zirconis hit us with his tail, you hit your head hard and passed out for 5 minutes, Carla and Happy helped me get you into the Palace." Wendy replied helping me up.

"But I should actually be asking you what happened."

"Why?" I asked while looking at her curiously. She said nothing, all she did was help me onto my feet and drag me over to the large mirror that was a few feet from us.

"This is what I mean."

I looked into the mirror, shocked at what I saw. My hair was now past my butt in a high pony tail. I had grown about 2 inches taller. My eyes were the same color, but now they both have blue surrounding my irises. I had a Low-high strapless dress. The top of it was covered in golden sparkles. The bottom part was dark blue, covering over the dark blue were the constellations, every single on. On my feet were black heeled books (the ones that end at the ankle) that zip up on the side.

"So this is what she meant." I thought out loud still shocked.

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"I'll explain later, where's Zirconis?"

"He's outside wreaking the place."

"Ok, happy come with me I need your help, Wendy go make sure no one is hurt badly."

"Hai!" Wendy said as we both ran out of the palace.

"Happy fly me up towards the dragon!"

"YOU WANT TO GO NEAR THE DRAGON ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Happy yelled at me, but did it anyways.

"I might be, but I'll explain later!" I screamed back as we got into place.

"Ok happy, no matter what don't move. Got it?"

"A-aye sir!"

"HEY! ZIRCONIS OVER HERE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. He turned his head towards me and was getting ready to roar, but I cut him off.

" **Draconis sum princeps regni prodirem tenebrarum. Supprimere chaos ET capite Meo vocationis"** My voice echoed, it sounded like 10 people were talking at the same time. People bellow me we shocked that I was getting so close to the dragon. Zirconis eyes changed from the midnight color they were to the Jade green there meant to be.

"Lucy Hearfillia, Princess of the Dragon Realm, thank you for helping me get control of my own body again."

"Your welcome, but now we have to do it to six other dragons, Motherglare has to be last, and Rouge has her controlled the most."

"Got it, get on my back so we can get their without getting attacked." He replied as I got onto his back with happy following me. All we have to do is bring the other out of the darkness. Great. That's going to be sooooo easy…

 **Thanks for reading I hope you like this! Please review no hate please!**

 **Till next time bai or now!**


	2. Atlas Flame and Scissor Runner!

**(that might seem selfish but oh well…)**

 **Hey** **Hey Hey little monsters! Ok so I haven't updated because 1. I tried but it didn't let me so i tried a few more times and it still didn't let me, this is the first day it would let me! 2. Everytime i tried to type or read it would make me sick so i couldn't really type a lot. It tried to type as much not as much as I wanted to. Ill try to update later today or even tonight.**

 **(No one's POV)**

Zirconis flew over to Atlas Flame with Lucy standing on his head. The Thunder God Tribe prepared to fight another dragon, but before any of them could attack they notice Lucy on the head of the dragon.

"Lucy! What are you doing!?" Master screamed in fear, but Lucy never answered flame got ready for a dragon roar, but before it reached Lucy she screamed.

" **Draconis sum princeps regni prodirem tenebrarum. Supprimer Chaos ET capite Meo vocations!"** Atlas flames seemed to grow brighter and gave off a safe feeling, but before it gave off a menacing feeling and a darker glow.

' _What was that!? What did Lucy just do!?'_ Was the only thing people on the ground below the two dragons could think of.

"Princess Lucy, thank you for bringing me out of the dark, I am forever grateful." Atlas flame said bowing his head.

"PRINCESS!?" The thunder God Tribe screamed in shock.

"I am sorry I attacked you, I had no control."

"Atlas Flame you can apologize later, we have to stop the others!" Zirconis yelled flapping his wings and flying into the air, with Atlas flame following.

"Who's is next Princess?" Zirconis asked.

"Please call me Lucy, and Scissor Runner is next."

"Are you sure Lucy? He is very violent and has a short temper." Atlas flamed asked

"I'm sure…" Lucy answered at Zirconis flew her over to Scissor Runner.

"Old friend what are you doing with this pathetic human?"

"Scissor Runner, were here to send you back to your own time. And this isn't some pathetic human...this human isn't even human. She is your princess 400 years into the future, show your respect!" Atlas Flame yelled.

"Atlas Flame remember he is still under Future Rogue control." Lucy reminded him.

"Still he should know…"

"Lucy this is my fight" Sting yelled as he ran towards Scissor Runner.

"Stand down Sting!" Lucy yelled. As soon as she said that Scissor Runner began to charge at the two dragons and Lucy and sting .

"CHANT NOW!"

" **Draconis sum princeps regni prodirem tenebrarum. Supprimer Chaos ET capite Meo vocations!"** Scissors eyes went from black to the yellow they are supposed to be.

"When I get my claws on that human I'm gonna stran-"

"What just happened?" Sting cut off Scissor runner, which was a huge mistake.

"Did you just cut me off you human. HOW DARE YOU! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" His voice echoed throughout the city. It made Sting shake in fear.

"Scissor Runner stop." Lucy said calmly.

"You're telling me what to do? Look here-" Before he could finish he noticed something.

"Y-your Layla's daughter, Lucy the princess! I am so sorry for the way I acted!"

"It is fine, but i need your help to get the others out of the darkness, will you help us?"

"Of course, lead the way"

 **I know it's a short chappie but if you read the note at the beginning you'll know why!**

 **Also if you want to know what lucy said its latin, go type it into google translator to figure out! Im not going to tell you cause that would ruin the fun!**

 **bai bai little monsters till next time~**

 **PS! Happy Birthday to me!**

 **Peace out little monsters!**


	3. I promise i will update!

OK. i'm sorry i haven't updated but i legit just got back from vacation and i know is been a few months since i updated but i have had so many tests and stuff and so much drama. XD who doesn't?Anyways, i will start updating after my cruise which is from the 25th of June to the 2nd of July! So i promise i will update! I have a friend to help me write and give a little sadness to it...shes honestly really good at writing emotions XD i'm not. So bye my little monters for now! Hope ya'lls summer is fun so far!


End file.
